The Clinical-Translational Core provides an infrastructure for patient-oriented research by streamlining regulatory and compliance processes, obtaining and storing high-quality samples linked to extensive clinical phenotypic information, offering expert consultation in the design and implementation of patient-oriented trials, and supplying statistical expertise for application of innovative analytic methods in translational and patient-oriented research. The Core was established to facilitate the performance of patient oriented research to Core members. The Clinical-Translational Core has been extremely effective in accomplishing its goals, generating a large number of original publications and establishing numerous collaborations with facilities and investigators that have increased or supplemented the available services (e.g. the Office of Research Services of the Yale Center for Clinical Investigation that has been assisting Liver Center investigators, at no cost, in preparing and submitting new research projects), and provide additional sources of support for Core activities (support for inpatient data collection from the National Consortium for the Study of Endstage Liver Disease) as well as increasing the number of core members. The Clinical-Translational Core offers the following specific activities and services, plus associated training and technical support: 1) a resource (Clinical Core Coordinator) that facilitates regulatory processes (obtaining and maintaining IRB approval for the performance of patient-oriented research), 2) clinical registries consisting mainly of a patient (1,875 unique patients), and a sample registry (blood samples from 939 unique patients), as well as disease-specific databases that have been collected by different center investigators over the years, 3) statistical support, including study design and implementation and data analysis.